jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Vos
Bild:Banner_Yoda.jpg thumb|left|300px|Und möge die [[Macht mit dir sein.]] __NOEDITSECTION__ Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite und möge die Macht mit dir sein! ---- StarWars-Clone Wars- Der Tod im Eis ---- |- | 60px Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedianer. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer kommt von Felucia |- | 75px Dieser User verehrt Senator Bail Organa und Jedi-Meisterin Adi Gallia |- | 75px Dieser User setzt sich für Demokratie ein. ''' |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen ''Doktor'' und der Nummer '''366-674-212. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer fliegt am liebsten ARC-170 |- |- | 65px Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia. |- | 75px Dieser User verabscheut Vandalismus. (AV-Task Force) |- | center|75px Dieser Benutzer ist der Oberste Kanzler des Galaktischen Senats. |- | center|50px Dieser Benutzer spricht Basic. |- | | |- | 60px Dieser Benutzer spielt das PC-Spiel Empire at War. |} Neues vom Tage *'Ich habe es geschaft, 100 Artikel in fünf Monaten zu erstellen.' *'Ich habe bei Empire at War den Galatischen Konflekt durch gespielt aber mit dem Imperium. Jetzt versuche ich mal mit der Rellion durch zuspielen.' Hallo Jedipedianer nachdem was passiert ist werde ich eine Pause einlegen, und die Pause geht ein Monat lang wegen Schule und was ich erlebt habe das hat micht geschockt aber euch auch. Vandalismus Bild:Fight1.gifNachdem ich letztens gehört habe, dass Litte Anis Seite von Vandalen misbraucht wurde, weiß ich jetzt, dass die Leute tödlich für uns sind, darum will die auch bekämpfen wenn ich einen entdecke. Qualitätsansprüche Ich bin an hoher Qualität interessiert. Das zählt bei mir: * Tabellen (wenn es möglich ist) * Einleitung und QuellenBild:Saber.gif * Fehlerfreier Text * Fehlerfreie Grammatik (das kann ich selber nicht immer erfüllen) Fachgebiet thumb|left|Der Galaktische Senat von draußen. Meine Fachgebiete sind die Klonkriege und die verschiedenen Raumsektoren in der Galaxis. Bei den Klonkriegen sind mein Gebiet die Schlachten. Außerdem ist der Senat mit den Senatoren ein Gebiet, das ich sehr mag. Bekannte Artikel von mir *Schlacht von Felucia *Handelsgilde *Schlacht von Saleucami *Schlacht von Mygeeto *Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia *Schlacht von Mon Calamari (21 VSY) *Schlacht von Kamino (19 VSY) *Schlacht von Bespin (22 VSY) *Hyperkommunikationskartell *Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand *Einige Planten z.B. Kuat und Xagobah *Galaktische Republik *Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg *Jedi-Heiler *Und alle Raumsektoren die in der Jedipedia vorhanden sind Rangliste 25 Umfrage thumb|150px Ich möchte eine Umfrage machen! Von der Jedipedianer möchte ich gerne mal Wissen wie viel an den Glauben der Macht sich Richten Jediismus. Iht könnt gerne über E-Mail (ch.nowski@online.de) oder über Chat das sagen das ich so in eim Monat das mal Auswerden kann. Und noch was ich bin selber ein Jediismus der daran Glaubt. Zukunft Pläne thumb|[[Adi Gallia]] *Utapau *Adi Gallia *Jedi-Gesandter *Dienstgrad *Schlacht von Bal'demnic Privat Ich bin fünfzehn, bin noch Schüler und geh in die achte Klasse. Besitztürmer Das sind Sachen die ich habe und welche davon gelesen habe. Mein Galaktischer Senat Diese Benutzer haben mir hier geholfen zu Recht zu kommen, darum zwischendurch mal auf die Nase gehauen, weil ich was Falsches gemacht habe. Dafür möchte ich mich bedanken, ich hoffe ich werde das in der Zukunft besser machen. Danke! Und ich hoffe, dass wir alle Gesund bleiben. Bild:Obi-Wan Kenobi.jpg|Ben Kenobi Bild:Boba Fett explosion.jpg|Boba F Bild:Ulic qel droma.jpg|Epsenight Bild:Jango fett Pose.jpg|Jango Bild:Anakin Skywalker Junge.jpg|Little Ani Bild:KyleSpace.jpg|Kyle22 Bild:Ventress.jpg|Asajj Ventress Statistik Icq:Doktor-366-674-212 E-mail: ch.nowski@online.de Realitäts-Name:Christian Vos Vos Vos Vos Letzte Änderung:--Vos 18:16, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST)